Robotboy - The hypochonder
by robotboydutch
Summary: Dr. Kamikazi let tommy believe that he is ill. A case of hypochondria. Robotboy tries to tell Tommy that he isn't sick at all, but Tommy does not listen to him. He only listens to his doctor, who is in fact ofcourse Dr. Kamikazi in disguise.
1. The Hypochonder (Whole story)

Robotboy

The Hypochonder

 **Library of the Bay Area**

Dr. Kamikazi and Constantine are in the library of The Bay Area.

 **Constantine:** Er, boss..

Kamikazi looked up from a book he was reading, looking disturbed.

 **Kamikazi:** Now what?

 **Constantine** : Well, er, I still don't know why we must read all these books in the libarary

 **Kamikazi:** Fool! Do I really have to explain everything twice?

 **Constantine:** You didn't explain it to my once to be honest…

 **Kamikazi:** Shut up you baboon! Listen, we are reading these books for one purpose. To finally catch Robotboy!

 **Constantine:** Oh, hahaha ofcourse. How silly of me.

But I still don't get it boss

Kamikazi slaps his hand for his face and started shouting:

We read every book in this libarary untill we finally…

Then suddenly mrs. Turnbull, the librarian, peeked around the corner and placed a finger before her mounth.

 **Mrs. Turnbull** : Ssst, gentlemen please, this is a library. Please be quiet, thank you.

 **Kamikazi:** Sorry madam, I try to keep it down.

Mrs. Turnbull walked away and Kamikazi put out his tongue behind her back.

 **Kamikazi:** Foolish woman, how dare she to interrupt me while I am doing important work? Who does she think she is?! Doesn't she know who I am.

 **Constantine** (sarcastic) **:** The person who tries to kill her son and wants to steal his robot? No, I don't think she wants to know who you are.

Kamikazi closed his book and began to hit Constantine with it while shouting: SHUT UP, SHUT UP and SHUT UP, you huge ape!

Now listen and let me explain why we are here.

We will read every book in here until we read about something we can use to steal Robotboy. This is a great place to discover new evil schemes. Knowledge is power, don't forget that Constantine!

Constantine rubbed his head painfully and agreed: Alright boss, if you say so.

He grabbed a English dictionary, opened it and started to read.

After a while he began to read out loud the words he was reading:

 **Constantine:** _judiciary, optics, masterful, apprehension, salvation, accountant_ , etc.

 **Kamikazi:** Stop it. Stop with that jibber jabber!

 **Constantine:** But boss, it isn't jibber jabber. It's science and important words. It's here in this dictionary. It's a very smart book.

 **Kamikazi:** Oh really? Alright then. Continue reading then.

 **Constantine:** Alrighty, you old hypochronder

 **Kamikazi shouted:** How did you call me?

 **Constantine stammered:** a hyochronder, b..b..bb..oss

 **Kamikazi:** How dare you to call me names! Don't use that book to swear!

 **Constantine** But boss, there are no curse words in this book. I just said the first thing I saw. Look.

Constantine gave Kamikazi the book and showed him the word he discovered.

 **Constantine:** _Hypochronder,_ _a condition in which a person is inordinately worried about having a illness_.

You see? It's just a word to use when a person thinks he is ill, but in fact he isn't.

Suddenly Kamikazi's eyes spread out wide.

 **Kamikazi:** Constantine, I suddenly have a great, evil idea with this word.

 **Constantine:** What is it boss?

 **Kamikazi:** We will trick Tommy! He shall get a visit from Doctor Kamikazi, HAHAHAHAH

 **Constantine:** Boss, you are not a real doctor…

 **Kamikazi:** SHUT UP and let me finish! We wait until he is a nervous wreckage then we strike and catch Robotboy!

 **Constantine** : How do you want to do that?

 **Kamikazi:** Simple, by using indoctrination. We will make him belief that he is sick until he beliefs it himself.

Then he started to laugh evilly.

 **The Bay Area park (Next day)**

The next day Kamikazi and Constantine are in the park, hiding in disguise behind some bushes. Constantine dressed as hotdog salesman with his fake stand, and Kamikazi as an old lady. It was a lovely, warm and sunny Friday afternoon.

 **Kamikazi:** You know what to do right?

 **Constantine:** Yes boss. You explained it to me for like 7 times this hour already. I got it.

 **Kamikazi:** Good. Because if you fool up once again, I swear you end up as tapas for Affenkugel's ape! Tommy is about to go home from his school every second now. He always walks through this park from school to his house. If we are lucky he is alone and that stupid fat kid and that irritating little girl are not with him.

Kamikazi just finished talking when they saw Tommy entering the park.

 **Constantine:** Boss, today is your lucky day. There he is and he is all alone. Should I just grab him and take him as bait again? I think it's much easier.

 **Kamikazi:** No, stick to the plan! This will work for sure.

Constantine rolled his eyes.

Kamikazi grabbed a fake newspaper he made.

 **Kamikazi:** I will place this fake newspaper on that bench over there (points to a bench across the path). On the frontcover I placed a big picture of a robot and the title above: _Robots launched in space_. That will get his attention for sure, and then we strike. Got it?

Constantine nodded.

 **Kamikazi:** Alright, go go go!

Both took their positions and Kamikazi left the newspaper on the bench and hid behind it.

Tommy walked calmly through the park. He greeted the people he saw, looked at the ducks in the water for a while and gave them some of his bread from lunch he got left. When he walked further he got distracted by a rabbit hole and looked if he could see and find any of them, but he didn't.

The boy had nothing to worry about. He got his test results back from his teacher Mr. Fournier. He got a A- for his math and a B+ for grammar. Kurt and his friend were 'sick' for a week and no villains had bothered him for a while. Because Mr. Larson was on holiday, he was much earlier free from school then normal. Gus had detention for making fun of Mr. Fournier and Lola went straight to home to help her father with his speech. He and Lola would meet at the cinema later this day to watch the newest horror film _The_.

He stood up and gave up on the rabbits. He went straight to home to see Robotboy who was probably in his room playing videogames or reading books. His idea was to take Robotboy to this park and play some games until it was time to go to Lola.

Suddenly his attention was dropped on a bench with a newspaper on it that someone had left behind.

 **Tommy:** Hey, what's that? Robot's in space.. I don't remember seeing or reading anything about that. Hmm, I want to know more about that!

The boy's attention was triggered and so he walked curious to the bench to grab and read the article.

But just before he could grab the newspaper, he heard a soft check behind him.

Tommy turned around a saw a little old woman in front of him.

 **Kamikazi:** Hello young man. I am really sorry to disturb you, but can I ask you something?

 **Tommy smiled and said:** No, not a problem at all mrs. How can I help you?

 **Kamikazi:** Oh no, I don't need any help. I thought maybe you could use some help. You look terrible dear child.

Tommy stared at her in surprise: Er, excuse me, but what do you mean?

Kamikazi laid his hand on Tommy's forehead and said: Oh, oh. You feel really hot. I don't think you should be here. You should be in bed young man. Then he walked away leaving Tommy behind in disbelief and confused.

Tommy shook his head and thought: That was weird. Maybe she is a little senile. I don't feel sick at all.

Tommy forgot about it and walked further.

Suddenly he smelled the air of fresh grilled hot dogs and his stomach began to roar. He suddenly got a feel of regret about giving his lunch to the ducks earlier.

He looked for some money in his backpack and had just enough for one hotdog.

When he walked towards it the man behind the hot-dog stand looked in terror at him.

 **Tommy:** Good day mister. Can I please have one hot-dog.

 **Constantine:** One? Oh my dear boy, you get two!

 **Tommy:** I am really sorry, but I just have enough for one.

 **Constantine:** Please keep that money. You get both for free!

Tommy couldn't believe what the salesman was saying and studded

F-f—ff-free? But why?

 **Constantine:** I don't want people who are as sick and miserable as you to pay for my hotdogs.

He then pushed two hotdogs in Tommy's hands and said: Here you go. Eat them, maybe you get some strength and color back on your skin from them.

Tommy stared at him for a brief moment and then walked away, again in disbelief.

Suddenly he wasn't that hungry anymore.

 **Tommy:** What? He to? But, but… No. Those people are crazy! I am not sick!

Suddenly he got angry: How dare they to think and say that he was sick. He took a dee breath.

 **Tommy:** I don't look sick and I feel perfectly fine!

Then Kamikazi, who had changed into another disguise as a regular man, walked by.

 **Tommy** greeted the man polite **:** Good afternoon sir.

 **Kamikazi:** Good afternoon little boy. Are you on your way home?

 **Tommy:** Yes?

 **Kamikazi:** Good. Because I wouldn't stay outside in your condition if I were you.

Then he walked away. He was followed by Constantine dressed as a mother with a fake pushcart.

 **Constantine:** Oh my.. Young man, you really shouldn't be here outside. You skin is very, very pale. And those deep, black circles around your eyes. Do you feel alright? Do I have to call your parents or a doctor?

Tommy wasn't angry anymore but very, very confused. He didn't thought he was sick. He felt alright. But now hearing so many people worrying about him, he was starting to belief he was wrong.

 **Tommy:** No thank you ma'am. I am going home now.

But instead he started to run. While he was running he only thought that he was sick and according to people very sick. He hadn't noticed it, so it must be a result of the illness.

 **Tommy:** Ofcourse I am feeling fine. But I must be so sick that everyone is seeing it, except me.

He didn't noticed that in the park two people were laughing villainous and hysterical.

 **Tommy's bedroom**

Back home in Tommy's bedroom, Robotboy was playing with some toys. He was allowed to play with any toys, except for the ones who were still in a box.

According to Tommy they weren't to play with, but were part of his Toy collection. So long as those toys were in the box, the would be worth a lot of money in a couple of years. But for now, they were important for his collection.

But today, Robotboy did something he quit felt terrible about. While playing with a Human Fist doll, he kicked a car with thieves inside it, with his fist. But Robotboy played too hard and kicked the toy car to fast in the air, and instead of hitting the wall he hit one of the robot toys in a box. The box felt and was damaged beyond repair. Worse, the toy felt out of it and one of the arms came loose. He felt terrible about it and was afraid of Tommy's reaction and what he would say to him.

Then the moment he was afraid for came, Tommy came back home and went to his room. When he opened the door, Robotboy said:

 **Robotboy:** Tommy, Robotboy feel sorry. Robotboy did something to a toy.

But Tommy didn't hear him and walked past him without even noticing him.

The robot was surprised by this. He looked at Tommy and saw that the boy was looking worried and looking for something.

 **Robotboy:** Tommy, alright?

 **Tommy:** No Robotboy, I am not alright. I am very, very sick

The robot looked at the boy and started to scan him. He scanned the boy's body and discovered no diseases or problems.

 **Robotboy:** Scanner says Tommy is not sick

 **Tommy:** Really? Oh, well then it's broken. I feel sick, everyone says I am sick. When I am better, I will repair your scanner.

 **Robotboy:** Robotboy no defect?

But Tommy wasn't listening anymore. He then found what he was looking for, his mobile phone. Because his dad forgot to pay the phone company, the house phone wasn't working. His parents were also not home, so there was just one thing he could do, calling the doctor. He quickly called his doctor's phone number.

What he didn't know was that Constantine in the meantime had intercepted the phone call and was the one who picked up the phone.

 **Constantine:** With the doctor's assistant, how can I help you?, he said in a high-pitched voice.

 **Tommy:** Hello mrs., you speak with Tommy Turnbull. I feel quite sick, but I don't know what I have. Can I make a appointment with the doctor?

 **Constantine:** Oh-oh, you sound terribly ill my dear. Of course, you can come right away!

He then hung up.

 **Tommy:** It's even worse than I thought. I sound ill. That isn't good.

 **Robotboy:** Tommy sound like Tommy, not sick Tommy. Robotboy knows how sick Tommy sounds.

 **Tommy:** Robotboy, your scanner is defect remember? They said I sound ill. Can you bring me to the doctor please and quick? It's urgent.

Robotboy nodded. He hoped that the doctor would tell Tommy that he wasn't sick.

Tommy sat on Robotboy's back and they flew to the hospital at a very fast speed.

 **Hospital – Doctor's room**

Doctor Kamikazi was looking out of the window when he suddenly saw Robotboy and Tommy flying to the hospital.

 **Kamikazi:** Quick Constantine! They are here!

 **Constantine:** What? Already? That's quick. I just knocked out the real doctor, doctor Kamikazi.

In one hand he was holding a small baseball bat and in the other the real doctor, who was knocked unconscious.

Kamikazi looked in a mirror and just finished his doctor disguise. He put on a fake beard and a top hat and said

 **Kamikazi** : Well quickly, put him in that closet over there and make sure he doesn't make any noises. The last time we did this to the same doctor he made to many noises while that orangutan brother of Tommy was getting my castbot. We were almost caught!

 **Constantine** : Oh no worry. I will hide with him in the closet, beside I hit him good. He will be quiet for a while. Now, are you sure you can pretend to be a doctor?

 **Kamikazi:** Ofcourse I can! I have a fake beard, white jacket and a tophat! I only have to talk about illness and medicines and ta-da! It isn't that diffiuclt. Now go into that closet and don't come out of there until I see so!

 **Constantine** : I can come out of the closet whenever I feel like it

 **Kamikazi:** I meant when I am done here you empty-headed egghead!

Just as Constantine stepped in the closet with the doctor and closed it, Tommy ran into the office.

 **Tommy** : Doctor, sorry to disturb you. But I am not feeling very well. Can you tell me what's the problem?

 **Kamikazi** : Oh my, oh dear, oh oh dear, oh dear. It's good that you came so early.

Tommy looked worried at the doctor while the doctor just walked circles around him.

 **Kamikazi** : That doesn't look good at all

 **Tommy** : Tell me doctor, what is the matter with me?

 **Kamikazi** : Poor boy, you are really sick.

 **Tommy** : What disease do I got?

 **Kamikazi** : ALL OF THEM!

Tommy began to shiver and shaking and began to bite his fingernails.

 **Tommy** : All? No, no way. That isn't possible.

 **Kamikazi** : I am afraid it's true son. I never seen such a green skin. You also have really dark circles around your eyes, your blonde hair is almost white to the invisible, your nose is leaking like the Niagara waterfalls and you tremble like crazy!

Tommy was now also scared and didn't know what to say. In the meantime Robotboy was sitting in Tommy's backpack getting angry. He was thinking: This doctor is crazy. Tommy not green, now white hair and nose clean. Tommy not ill! Doctor lying.

But Robotboy wasn't allowed to get out of the backpack. He desperately tried to sit in there, but It was so difficult. The tiny robot wanted to come out of the backpack and then hit the doctor for lying to Tommy. But he knew that he shouldn't do that.

Tommy sat down on a chair and tried not to cry. With a vibrating and desperate voice he asked,

 **Tommy** : Oh doctor, please help me. What am I supposed to do?

The doctor went to a corner of the room. In that corner stood a big, brown box. It was almost the same size of a small freezer.

 **Kamikazi** : Take this. In this box you will find little boxes with a huge amount of medicines and disease controlling pills.

Go home and eat them all quickly. I need to take care of some patients and have to prepare myself for you. When I am done, I come to your house this afternoon to investigate you further.

Tommy jumped out of the chair, happier and shook the hands of the doctor.

 **Tommy** : Thank you so much! I will. I see you in the afternoon.

He then pulled the box out of the room and left.

Kamikazi looked out of the window and saw Tommy flying away on Robotboy's back, while the Robot was holding the box.

 **Kamikazi** : HaHaHaHa, my plan is working!

Constantine stepped out of the closet.

 **Constantine** : But boss. Isn't that very, very dangerous? He could die if he eats wrong and too much medicines and pills.

 **Kamikazi** : Don't worry. I didn't give him any medication at all. All the boxes are filed with colorless sugar candy. So when he eats them, it's isn't life threating. He only will get some stomach ache, feel nauseous and probably will throw up. Maybe some diarrhea, headache and dizziness will also come up.

 **Constantine** : Boss, that's nasty. And not nice at all.

 **Kamikazi** : I know, but it's also genius! Now he thinks he's ill, and tomorrow he will be ill! So when Doctor Kamikazi shows up he will be too weak to defend his precious robot.

Then Kamikazi began to laugh evilly again.

 **Tommy's room**

Deb and Dwight had left for a weekend to visit grandma T. They didn't saw Tommy and Tommy only found the letter they left behind for him and Donnie. Donnie wasn't home and was hanging downtown with his friends.

At Tommy's request he filled a big bucket with water and brought it to his room with a glass.

The Robotboy felt desperate. The whole return trip he tried to tell Tommy that the doctor wasn't right and the Tommy wasn't sick. But Tommy didn't listen. Tommy was convinced he was sick.

When Robotboy flied into Tommy's room, Tommy already started to eats the medication he got from the doctor.

Robotboy was worried. He hoped these medication would be good and not toxic like he once heard on television.

He gave the bucket to Tommy and Tommy thanked him. He continued to do this while taking a zip of water after every pill.

After an hour the doorbell ringed. Robotboy looked out of the window to see who was there. It was Lola.

He happily flew downstairs to open the door. He was hoping she could talked Tommy out of this.

When he opened the door, Lola stood there in anger and began to yell

 **Lola:** Why didn't you show up! We had an appointment. What are you…

Then she saw Robotboy and looked down. Her cheeks became red of shame.

 **Lola:** Oh sorry Robotboy, I didn't saw it was you. I am not mad at you. I thought you were Tommy

 **Robotboy:** No problem. Robotboy not angry.

Lola walked in and they walked up the stairs tom Tommy's room.

 **Lola:** Where is Tommy? We would meet at the cinema, but he didn't show up. Please don't tell me that he is working at some kind of microchip again with the curtains closed or that he is kidnapped?

 **Robotboy:** No chip, no kidnap. Tommy think he sick

 **Lola:** Uh? Sick? Since when? He wasn't sick at school.

They both walked into Tommy's room and she couldn't believe what she saw. Tommy was in his pajama's lying on bed, surrounded by many boxes of medication and a bucket of water. He didn't noticed that she walked in.

 **Lola:** Tommy, how are you?

Tommy looked up

 **Tommy:** Oh hi Lola. I am very, very sick. I got all diseases!

 **Lola:** What… all diseases? Is this some kind of excuses the you forgot our appointment again?

 **Tommy:** No, the doctor told me.

 **Robotboy:** Doctor lied

Tommy: No Robotboy, the doctor didn't. He studied for it, so he will know what's going on.

 **Lola:** You don't look or sound sick

She then put her hand on his forehead

 **Lola:** You also don't feel sick. What is going on.

 **Tommy:** I told you, I am sick. People told me and the doctor confirmed it. Now I have to take these medications and the doctor will visit in a hour. And I know I am sick because my stomach is hurting right now.

 **Lola:** Is there anything I can do for you? I know what, I will make you some soup. That will make you feel better.

Tommy shook his head and stood up in bed.

 **Tommy:** No thank you, these medication is working fine. I feel better already!

After saying that, his eyes began to roll and he fainted backwards back in bed, his head hitting the corner of his bed.

Lola and Robotboy gasped and rushed to him.

Lola picked up the bucket of water and threw it on him. Tommy woke up from it.

 **Tommy studded:** You see, I am not healthy, I need to take some more of that medication. Ro, can you give me some?

 **Robotboy:** No Tommy, I think these pills are make Tommy even sicker.

 **Tommy:** Ro, that's nonsense. Now give me them please.

Then Gus walked in the room.

 **Lola:** How did you came in?

 **Gus:** The normal way. Using the kitchen window. What's going on in here? Am I missing the fun?

Gus was holding a big sugared cotton candy he got from the store. The smell of the sugar triggered Tommy's stomach and he ran to the bathroom to threw up.

 **Gus:** I see. No fun here. What's the matter with him?

 **Lola:** He is ill. According to his doctor he's got many diseases

 **Gus:** Cool

 **Robotboy:** No cool G-man. Robotboy sure Doctor lied. Tommy wasn't sick, he goes to doctor and then is sick. Isn't right.

 **Gus:** Relax robodude. I am sure the doctor knows what he is saying

Tommy walked back in the room, ignoring everyone and went back in bed.

 **Tommy:** Can you guys please stop fighting? I..

Before he could finish his sentence, the doorbell began to ring.

 **Tommy:** That's probably the doctor. Gus, can you open the door for him please? Robotboy I am going to deactivate you for a while, alright?

Robotboy understood and nodded his head. Tommy deactivated him and caught him out of the air. He then calmly and carefully laid Robotboy next to him in bed.

Gus then came back in the room with the doctor.

 **Kamikazi** : Good afternoon Mr. Turnbull and friends.

He stroked his beard and looked at Tommy. He sat down on a chair that Lola placed next to Tommy's bed. He opened a little suitcase he was carrying and pulled out a stethoscope. He then put the earpieces in his ears and placed the other hand on Tommy's forehead.

 **Kamikazi:** Hmm, the hearth sounds like a time-bomb

He then took a blood pressure gauge, wrapped it around Tommy's shoulder and began to pump. The poor boy had the idea that his arm would fall off at any moment because the thing became narrower with every pomp.

Then suddenly, the doctor sticks one of his hands in Tommy's mouth and opened it. He then looked with a regular flashlight Tommy's throat.

After he was done he said

 **Kamikazi:** Well, good news. You're illness is declining. The medicine is working!

Tommy struck sigh of relief.

 **Lola:** That's wonderful news doctor!

 **Gus:** And now?

 **Kamikazi:** Well, the patient needs absolute peace and quiet. So it's better if you two would leave. He also absolutely needs a doctor at his side. Day and night!

 **Lola** : But which doctor wants to do that?

 **Kamikazi stood up and said** : Me of course! I really care about my patients and will do anything for them

Lola and Gus were relieved to hear this.

 **Lola:** Thank you so much doctor. Now we know that Tommy is in good hands.

 **Kamikazi:** No problem at all

 **Lola:** Tommy, we are going. Take care

 **Gus:** Thank you Doc, and take care dude! We will visit you tomorrow

 **Kamikazi:** That's alright. We both see you tomorrow again!

He waved at Lola and Gus leaving and waited till they were gone.

Tommy suddenly realized that his friends were leaving.

 **Tommy:** Guys, please stay. Don't leave just yet. I want…

The doctor had taken out a doctor's reflex hammer and hit Tommy on the head with it.

 **Tommy:** AUCH!

 **Kamikazi:** I said absolutely peace and quiet!

 **Tommy** (as he is rubbing his head): That hurts

The doctor then pulled out a funnel and without warning placed it in Tommy's mouth.

The boy began to struggle as he was almost chocked and his voice was muffled by the doctor's hand.

 **Kamikazi:** Stop moving! This is for your own health!

When he removed his hand to grab something, Tommy spit out the funnel and began to shout angrily

 **Tommy:** Let go of me! Don't touch me, go away.

In the meanwhile, Constantine arrived and broke open the front door.

 **Tommy** : What was that sound? What's going on in here? Who's there?

He tried to get out of bed, but the Doctor grabbed him firmly, and threw him back on his bed. The doctor was now almost laying on top of Tommy's body, trying to keep the boy stop moving and put the funnel back in Tommy's throat. Tommy felt very uncomfortable and was scared of what was happening.

The doctor took a box of sleeping pills out of his coat pocket and threw them in the funnel. Tommy swallowed them and the doctor let him go.

 **Tommy shouted angrily:** What was the meaning of that? You almost choked me and you hurt me!

Suddenly he became very, very tired.

 **Tommy:** What is happening to me. What did you do to me? This doesn't feel right.

He yawned and before he could rant any further, he felt in a deep, long sleep.

Kamikazi then removed the sweat from his forehead and Constantine walked in.

 **Constantine:** Well boss, how did it go?

Kamikazi removed his fake beard and said: It went very well. The boy is sleeping right now and won't wake up for a couple of hours.

Make me something to eat and when it's dark outside, we will leave with Robotboy.

Constantine went to the kitchen, while Kamikazi walked to Tommy's bed again.

He rolled Tommy aside and took Robotboy.

Before leaving he petted Tommy on the head.

 **Kamikazi:** Thank you very much Tommy. Too bad you are not awake to see my victory, hahahaha.

Kamikazi and Constantine left the house with Robotboy when it was dark and went straight to Kaziland.

When they arrived in Kaziland, Kamikazi went straight to bed. He was very pleased with himself and slept very good that night.

 **Next morning**

The next day Lola and Gus went back to Tommy's house to see how he was doing.

 **Lola:** I hope that he feels better now.

 **Gus:** Of course. What could have gone wrong? He has a doctor at is side the whole night?

Just as Gus tried to ring the front door, they both heard a loud scream out of Tommy's bedroom window. They quickly discovered that the front door was still open and they run upstairs to see what was going on.

They entered Tommy's bedroom and saw Tommy angrily screaming in the middle of his room. Still wearing his pajamas, he angrily pulled out some bits of the floor carpet and tore a magazine that was lying on the floor in half.

Lola and Gus grabbed him and tried to calm him.

 **Lola:** Tommy, please calm down.

 **Gus:** Relax dude! We are here, what's all the fuss about

Tommy calmed down and walked back to his bed. He sat on the edge and tears started to come out of his eyes.

 **Tommy** : Yesterday when you left, that doctor tried to choke me.

Lola and Gus stared at him in disbelief and worries.

 **Lola:** He did what?

Tommy kept looking to the ground.

 **Tommy:** Err, I don't know. I don't know what he tried. But he choked me almost to death and laid on top of me so I couldn't move. He then put a funnel in my throat and threw some kind of sleeping pills in it. When I woke up, my body was still hurting and he was gone.

 **Gus:** Wow dude, that's horrible.

 **Tommy:** It isn't even the worse. He took Robotboy with him. I called the hospital to get his name. But when I called, they said he was a fake doctor, because the real one was found tied up in a closet. So I have no idea where Robotboy could be, who took him and why.

The boy tried to keep his tears inside and sniffed.

 **Tommy:** I wish I had listened to Robotboy. He warned me that he thought that doctor was lying.

Lola comforted him, while Gus went downstairs to the kitchen. He was hoping to find a snack.

When he came back he said

 **Gus:** Tommy, did you have a Spanish dinner with that doctor?

Tommy looked up and stared at Gus.

 **Tommy:** No. What kind of a question is that?

 **Gus:** Well, the kitchen table shows that two people ate there and I found some tapas leftovers on the plates. I have eat them now.

 **Tommy:** tapas?

Suddenly he got a shivering over his back. He sat straight right up in bed and began to think.

He stood up and walked to his closet and took out a small box. In the box he kept pictures of all the villains he and Robotboy had faced. He did this so he and Robotboy always could remember who were the bad guys they have to watch out for. But also sometimes the stick the pictures on toy's and use the Human Fist doll to smash their villains for fun.

He took the mugshot picture of Kamikazi and looked at it. He imagined him with a fake beard and a top hat. He then quickly recognized the doctor.

Then out of anger, realizing that Kamikazi took Robotboy, he hit the door of the closet, hurting his hand.

 **Tommy:** It was Kamikazi! He fooled me!

 **Gus:** How?

 **Tommy:** He made me a hypochonder.

 **Gus:** A what?

 **Lola:** He made Tommy believe that he was seriously ill. It's called hypochondria.

 **Gus:** Oh, I get it now

 **Lola:** You still don't get it, do you?  
 **Gus:** Nope

Lola sighed.

 **Lola:** Kamikazi was the doctor and he and Constantine made Tommy belief that he was sick.

 **Gus:** Ah, that makes sense.

Then Gus sniffed his nose and walked towards the medication. He began to eat the pills.

 **Tommy:** Don't do that! It's toxic

 **Gus:** No dude, it's candy. I recognize that from far away. Believe me, this is just sugar.

 **Lola:** So that's why have been throwing up and felt miserable. He made you eat too much candy.

Tommy lied down on his bed.

 **Tommy:** I can't believe how stupid I am. How could I fall for all this?

 **Lola:** Don't worry, it's not your fault. It doesn't matter.

 **Tommy:** Yes it does. He made a fool out of me, and even worse He has Robotboy!

 **Tommy then shouted:** I kill him this time, I beat him to mash, I grill him in his own volcano, I shall him…

 **Lola:** No, don't do that. Let them pay for what they have done.

 **Tommy:** How?

 **Lola:** Do what they did to you. Let them feel how you felt.

 **Tommy:** Hmm, that's not a bad idea!

Then they began to work out their plan to get revenge and get Robotboy back.

 **Kaziland**

Meanwhile at Kaziland, Dr. Kamikazi was busy working in his lab. He tied down Robotboy on a table and was about to cut him open.

Suddenly he was interrupted by Constantine.

 **Constantine:** Good morning boss. How are you today?

For once Dr. Kamikazi began not to shout at Constantine for interrupting him.

K **amikazi** : Well thank you Constantine. I am doing very well today. I am just about to cut open Robotboy, then I will finally know his secret to superactivation. Then with any luck, I can reuse his superactivation and use him to take over the world, finally!

Suddenly without warning a doorbell was ringing, meaning that someone was on Kaziland.

 **Kamikazi:** Who could that be? I am not expecting any visitors. Did you invite people to come over Constantine? You know I don't want that!

 **Constantine** : No boss, I didn't.

 **Kamikazi:** Who is ringing my doorbell then?

They both walked to the door and opened it. Kamikazi was surprised when he saw who was standing there. It was Lola.

 **Kamikazi:** Well what a surprise! What are you doing here and why are you here? You know that you are not allowed to be here.

Lola suddenly began to cry. Kamikazi didn't expected this and looked surprised.

 **Constantine:** What's wrong?

 **Lola:** I really don't want to bother you Dr. Kamikazi, and believe me, I am not visiting for fun. I come here because of Tommy. He sent me here.

 **Kamikazi:** Oh really? How is he doing?

He asked it with a grim on his face.

 **Lola:** Bad, really bad. We… we… we fear the worst. He doesn't have that much time left.

Kamikazi's grim disappeared.

 **Lola:** He wants to say goodbye to everyone for the last time, including his enemies.

 **Kamikazi:** But.. but how can he be so ill?

Constantine and Kamikazi backed away from Lola and began to whisper to each other.

 **Constantine:** Boss, this is probably our fault! We went too far.

 **Kamikazi:** I do believe you are right Constantine. I think that hypochondriasis had a effect on his brain.

 **Constantine:** And those sugar pills probably also didn't help.

 **Kamikazi:** Strange. I tried to kill him many times before without regretting it. And now when he is actually dying, I want to say goodbye to him.

 **Constantine:** You feel guilty boss?

 **Kamikazi:** No.. yes… I mean no. I just don't know. I feel guilty because I did it the wrong way. I want to get rid of him, but not like this I guess.

They turned back to Lola.

 **Kamikazi:** We are coming to say goodbye to him. It's the least we can do.

 **Lola:** Thank you very much. Come quickly, we don't have much time.

They quickly ran to the boat that Lola used to get to Kaziland and Constantine began rowing like crazy.

Now that both villains were gone, they didn't notice that Gus was left behind.

He travelled with Lola to the island and was hiding himself while Lola talked to Kamikazi. When they left, Gus went inside of Kamikazi's shelter.

He walked to Robotboy and activated him with the watch. Tommy had given Gus his watch for this once. Robotboy woke up and looked surprised at where he was and to Gus.

 **Robotboy:** Gus, were am i?

 **Gus:** No time for explanation Robodude. Right now, Kamikazi and Constantine are at sea and are going to Tommy's house. We need to be there before they do, got it?

 **Robotboy:** Oki doki smoki. And then?

 **Gus:** I will explain everything to you later, but now we have to hurry up!

Gus jumped on Robotboy's back and they quickly flew back home.

 **Tommy's bedroom**

Sometime later, Lola walked in Tommy's room with Dr. Kamikazi and Constantine.

They both were shocked to see Tommy. This time his skin was really almost green, He had dark circles around his eyes and his hair was almost white. He looked like a real sick person.

 **Tommy:** Constantine! Dr. Kamikazi! You both came and made it. Thank you

He laughed at them and began to coughing.

 **Constantine:** We came as soon as we hear. How do you feel?

 **Kamikazi:** Yeah, how are thing going?

 **Tommy:** Well, unfortunately I am very sick. And I wanted to see you guys before I, well, before I die. I just want to say goodbye and of course I want to thank you both.

Without you and Constantine, my life would be boring and without any adventure. So, yeah, thank you guys.

Upon hearing this, Constantine began to cry.

 **Kamikazi:** But, what do you have exactly?

 **Tommy:** Well, I wish I could explain it correctly, but I can't. But my doctor can.

Suddenly a tall men walked into the room. He was wearing a darksuit with tie, dark glasses that covered his eyes, a moustache and a top hat.

 **The doctor:** Gooday gentleman. My name is doctor Bean, Jan van Bean. Unfortunately my patient is very ill.

Kamikazi: What does he have?

 **The doctor:** Unfortunately he has _chronic joecobra_ , a very rare and painful disease. It's also very contagious! Everyone who comes near him can be infected!

 **Kamikazi and Constantine:** What?!

 **The doctor:** Yes. But you don't have to worry. It's already in the non-contagious zone right now. I injected myself and his family and friends with a antiserum.

 **Constantine:** Phew, that's good to hear.

 **The doctor:** Yes indeed. But I am awfully worried about my colleague.

 **Kamikazi:** Huh?

 **The doctor:** Well I heard that an other doctor has visited my patient yesterday and his life is in great danger!

Kamikazi began to shiver and stuttered:

 **Kamikazi:** But… but I was that doctor! Does that means that I am infected?

 **Constantine:** Boss, it also means that you have infected me!

 **The doctor:** Gentlemen, why are you looking so pale?

 **Gus:** Yeah, you guys look terrible, a very unhealthy skin color.

 **Lola** : They began to smell as well

Tommy was sitting in bed and began to couch towards Kamikazi and Constantine

 **Tommy:** Are you two sweating just like me?

They did, but out of fear. But they only noticed the sweating

 **Tommy:** I feel quit confused. How about you guys?

They also felt confused. They looked at each other and came to only one conclusion: They were infected and sick!

 **Kamikazi:** Eh, er, eh, I think I am leaving now. It's stuffy in here.

 **Constantine:** I leave to. I need some fresh air. Dr. Kamikazi, are you feeling hot as well so all of the sudden?

 **Kamikazi:** Yes Constantine, I do. Quick, get out of here!

They both quickly run away in fear, back to Kaziland.

In the room everyone began to laugh very loud. Robotboy came out of his hiding place and he and Tommy shared a hug.

The doctor took of his fake moustache, his top hat and that dark glasses. He put on back his regular classes and revealed himself. It was professor Moshimo who had come to help Tommy and Lola with their plan.

 **Moshimo:** And, was I a good doctor?

 **Tommy:** You were the best professor! They believed everything you said.

 **Gus:** Did you see how scared they were? Hahahaha

 **Moshimo:** It serves them right. I hope that Kamikazi has learned his lesson.

 **Tommy:** And thanks to Lola and her make-up and hair-spray they really believed that I was seriously ill.

 **Lola:** But what are they going to do now?

 **Moshimo:** Well, they are on their way to Kaziland. He will find a flyer that Gus left behind for him. It's about the only cure for _chronic joecobra_. To get it, he only has to call a number.

 **Gus:** and then?

 **Moshimo:** Well, it's the number of the same company that made those sugar candy's. And they promised me to give Kamikazi as much as he wants!

They all began to laugh.

Later in the evening, Tommy and Robotboy were playing a videogame. When Robotboy defeated Tommy, Tommy looked angrily at him and then laughed.

 **Tommy:** Look Robotboy, about yesterday. I am sorry I didn't believe you at first. I should have listened to you about the fact that I wasn't sick at all.

 **Robotboy:** It doesn't matter Tommy. Robotboy once believed Bjorn made me a real boy. I also didn't listen. We all make mistakes.

Tommy laughed.

 **Tommy:** Yeah, you are right. We all make mistakes. I wonder if Kamikazi already discovered the fact that he isn't ill.

 **Robotboy:** Let's see.

Tommy hopped on Robotboy's back and the both flew to Kaziland.

When they arrived, the peeked carefully through a small window. They both saw Kamikazi and Constantine, both still eating the sugar candy, believing it was medication.

 **Constantine** : Boss, I don't feel right. My tummy hurts.

 **Kamikazi:** Stop complaining and keep eating these pills! Just be happy that I found that flyer. This will save our lives!

Constantine: I think I have to throw up.

Tommy was happy with what he saw and he and Robotboy flew back home.

While they were flying, Tommy had to sneeze and sniffed his nose.

Robotboy: No Tommy, you no ill. Is just fresh air in nose!

Tommy looked down at Robotboy and they both began to laugh hysterically.


	2. Chapter 1: The library of the Bay Area

**Library of the Bay Area**

 _Dr. Kamikazi and Constantine are in the library of The Bay Area._

 **Constantine:** Er, boss..

Kamikazi looked up from a book he was reading, looking disturbed.

 **Kamikazi:** Now what?

 **Constantine** : Well, er, I still don't know why we must read all these books in the libarary

 **Kamikazi:** Fool! Do I really have to explain everything twice?

 **Constantine:** You didn't explain it to my once to be honest…

 **Kamikazi:** Shut up you baboon! Listen, we are reading these books for one purpose. To finally catch Robotboy!

 **Constantine:** Oh, hahaha ofcourse. How silly of me.

But i still don't get it boss

Kamikazi slaps his hand for his face and started shouting:

We read every book in this libarary untill we finally…

Then suddenly mrs. Turnbull, the librarian, peeked around the corner and placed a finger before her mounth.

 **Mrs. Turnbull** : Ssst! Gentlemen please, this is a library. Please be quiet, thank you.

 **Kamikazi:** Sorry madam, I try to keep it down.

Mrs. Turnbull walked away and Kamikazi put out his tongue behind her back.

 **Kamikazi:** Foolish woman, how dare she to interrupt me while I am doing important work? Who does she think she is?! Doesn't she know who I am.

 **Constantine** (sarcastic) **:** The person who tries to kill her son and wants to steal his robot? No, I don't think she wants to know who you are.

Kamikazi closed his book and began to hit Constantine with it while shouting: SHUT UP, SHUT UP and SHUT UP, you huge ape!

Now listen and let me explain why we are here.

We will read every book in here until we read about something we can use to steal Robotboy. This is a great place to discover new evil schemes. Knowledge is power, don't forget that Constantine!

Constantine rubbed his head painfully and agreed: Alright boss, if you say so.

He grabbed a English dictionary, opened it and started to read.

After a while he began to read out loud the words he was reading:

 **Constantine:** _judiciary, optics, masterful, apprehension, salvation, accountant_ , etc.

 **Kamikazi:** Stop it. Stop with that jibber jabber!

 **Constantine:** But boss, it isn't jibber jabber. It's science and important words. It's here in this dictionary. It's a very smart book.

 **Kamikazi:** Oh really? Alright then. Continue reading then.

 **Constantine:** Alrighty, you old hypochronder

 **Kamikazi shouted:** How did you call me?

 **Constantine stammered:** a hyochronder, b..b..bb..oss

 **Kamikazi:** How dare you to call me names! Don't use that book to swear!

 **Constantine** But boss, there are no curse words in this book. I just said the first thing I saw. Look.

Constantine gave Kamikazi the book and showed him the word he discovered.

 **Constantine:** _Hypochronder, a condition in which a person is inordinately worried about having a illness_.

You see? It's just a word to use when a person thinks he is ill, but in fact he isn't.

Suddenly Kamikazi's eyes spread out wide.

 **Kamikazi:** Constantine, I suddenly have a great, evil idea with this word.

 **Constantine:** What is it boss?

 **Kamikazi:** We will trick Tommy! He shall get a visit from Doctor Kamikazi, HAHAHAHAH

 **Constantine:** Boss, you are not a real doctor…

 **Kamikazi:** SHUT UP and let me finish! We wait until he is a nervous wreckage then we strike and catch Robotboy!

 **Constantine** : How do you want to do that?

 **Kamikazi:** Simple, by using indoctrination. We will make him belief that he is sick until he beliefs it himself.

Then he started to laugh evilly.


	3. Chapter 2: The Bay Area park (Next day)

**The Bay Area park (Next day)**

 _The next day Kamikazi and Constantine are in the park, hiding in disguise behind somebushes. Constantine dressed as hotdog salesman with his fake stand, and Kamikazi as an old lady. It was a lovely, warm and sunny Friday afternoon._

 **Kamikazi:** You know what to do right?

 **Constantine:** Yes boss. You explained it to me for like 7 times this hour already. I got it.

 **Kamikazi:** Good. Because if you fool up once again, I swear you end up as tapas for Affenkugel's ape! Tommy is about to go home from his school every second now. He always walks through this park from school to his house. If we are lucky he is alone and that stupid fat kid and that irritating little girl are not with him.

Kamikazi just finished talking when they saw Tommy entering the park.

 **Constantine:** Boss, today is your lucky day. There he is and he is all alone. Should I just grab him and take him as bait again? I think it's much easier.

 **Kamikazi:** No, stick to the plan! This will work for sure.

Constantine rolled his eyes.

Kamikazi grabbed a fake newspaper he made.

 **Kamikazi:** I will place this fake newspaper on that bench over there (points to a bench across the path). On the frontcover I placed a big picture of a robot and the title above: _Robots launched in space_. That will get his attention for sure, and then we strike. Got it?

Constantine nodded.

 **Kamikazi:** Alright, go go go!

Both took their positions and Kamikazi left the newspaper on the bench and hid behind it.

Tommy walked calmly through the park. He greeted the people he saw, looked at the ducks in the water for a while and gave them some of his bread from lunch he got left. When he walked further he got distracted by a rabbit hole and looked if he could see and find any of them, but he didn't.

The boy had nothing to worry about. He got his test results back from his teacher Mr. Fournier. He got a A- for his math and a B+ for grammar. Kurt and his friend were 'sick' for a week and no villains had bothered him for a while. Because Mr. Larson was on holiday, he was much earlier free from school then normal. Gus had detention for making fun of Mr. Fournier and Lola went straight to home to help her father with his speech. He and Lola would meet at the cinema later this day to watch the newest horror film _The_.

He stood up and gave up on the rabbits. He went straight to home to see Robotboy who was probably in his room playing videogames or reading books. His idea was to take Robotboy to this park and play some games until it was time to go to Lola.

Suddenly his attention was dropped on a bench with a newspaper on it that someone had left behind.

 **Tommy:** Hey, what's that? Robot's in space.. I don't remember seeing or reading anything about that. Hmm, I want to know more about that!

The boy's attention was triggered and so he walked curious to the bench to grab and read the article.

But just before he could grab the newspaper, he heard a soft check behind him.

Tommy turned around a saw a little old woman in front of him.

 **Kamikazi:** Hello young man. I am really sorry to disturb you, but can I ask you something?

 **Tommy smiled and said:** No, not a problem at all mrs. How can I help you?

 **Kamikazi:** Oh no, I don't need any help. I thought maybe you could use some help. You look terrible dear child.

Tommy stared at her in surprise: Er, excuse me, but what do you mean?

Kamikazi laid his hand on Tommy's forehead and said: Oh, oh. You feel really hot. I don't think you should be here. You should be in bed young man. Then he walked away leaving Tommy behind in disbelief and confused.

Tommy shook his head and thought: ''That was weird. Maybe she is a little senile. I don't feel sick at all''.

Tommy forgot about it and walked further.

Suddenly he smelled the air of fresh grilled hotdogs and his stomach began to roar. He suddenly got a feel of regret about giving his lunch to the ducks earlier.

He looked for some money in his backpack and had just enough for one hotdog.

When he walked towards it the man behind the hot-dog stand looked in terror at him.

 **Tommy:** Good day mister. Can I please have one hot-dog.

 **Constantine:** One? Oh my dear boy, you get two!

 **Tommy:** I am really sorry, but I just have enough for one.

 **Constantine:** Please keep that money. You get both for free!

Tommy couldn't believe what the salesman was saying and studded

F-f—ff-free? But why?

 **Constantine:** I don't want people who are as sick and miserable as you to pay for my hotdogs.

He then pushed two hotdogs in Tommy's hands and said: Here you go. Eat them, maybe you get some strength and color back on your skin from them.

Tommy stared at him for a brief moment and then walked away, again in disbelief.

Suddenly he wasn't that hungry anymore.

 **Tommy:** What? He to? But, but… No. Those people are crazy! I am not sick!

Suddenly he got angry: How dare they to think and say that he was sick. He took a dee breath.

 **Tommy:** I don't look sick and I feel perfectly fine!

Then Kamikazi, who had changed into another disguise as a regular man, walked by.

 **Tommy** greeted the man polite **:** Good afternoon sir.

 **Kamikazi:** Good afternoon little boy. Are you on your way home?

 **Tommy:** Yes?

 **Kamikazi:** Good. Because I wouldn't stay outside in your condition if I were you.

Then he walked away. He was followed by Constantine dressed as a mother with a fake pushcart.

 **Constantine:** Oh my.. Young man, you really shouldn't be here outside. You skin is very, very pale. And those deep, black circles around your eyes. Do you feel alright? Do I have to call your parents or a doctor?

Tommy wasn't angry anymore but very, very confused. He didn't thought he was sick. He felt alright. But now hearing so many people worrying about him, he was starting to belief he was wrong.

 **Tommy:** No thank you ma'am. I am going home now.

But instead he started to run. While he was running he only thought that he was sick and according to people very sick. He hadn't noticed it, so it must be a result of the illness.

 **Tommy:** Ofcourse I am feeling fine. But I must be so sick that everyone is seeing it, except me.

He didn't noticed that in the park two people were laughing villainous and hysterical.


	4. Chapter 3: Tommy's bedroom

**Tommy's bedroom**

Back home in Tommy's bedroom, Robotboy was playing with some toys. He was allowed to play with any toys, except for the ones who were still in a box.

According to Tommy they weren't to play with, but were part of his Toy collection. So long as those toys were in the box, the would be worth a lot of money in a couple of years. But for now, they were important for his collection.

But today, Robotboy did something he quit felt terrible about. While playing with a Human Fist doll, he kicked a car with thieves inside it, with his fist. But Robotboy played too hard and kicked the toy car to fast in the air, and instead of hitting the wall he hit one of the robot toys in a box. The box felt and was damaged beyond repair. Worse, the toy felt out of it and one of the arms came loose. He felt terrible about it and was afraid of Tommy's reaction and what he would say to him.

Then the moment he was afraid for came, Tommy came back home and went to his room. When he opened the door, Robotboy said:

 **Robotboy:** Tommy, Robotboy feel sorry. Robotboy did something to a toy.

But Tommy didn't hear him and walked past him without even noticing him.

The robot was surprised by this. He looked at Tommy and saw that the boy was looking worried and looking for something.

 **Robotboy:** Tommy, alright?

 **Tommy:** No Robotboy, I am not alright. I am very, very sick

The robot looked at the boy and started to scan him. He scanned the boy's body and discovered no diseases or problems.

 **Robotboy:** Scanner says Tommy is not sick

 **Tommy:** Really? Oh, well then it's broken. I feel sick, everyone says I am sick. When I am better, I will repair your scanner.

 **Robotboy:** Robotboy no defect?

But Tommy wasn't listening anymore. He then found what he was looking for, his mobile phone. Because his dad forgot to pay the phone company, the house phone wasn't working. His parents were also not home, so there was just one thing he could do, calling the doctor. He quickly called his doctor's phone number.

What he didn't know was that Constantine in the meantime had intercepted the phone call and was the one who picked up the phone.

 **Constantine:** With the doctor's assistant, how can I help you?, he said in a high-pitched voice.

 **Tommy:** Hello mrs., you speak with Tommy Turnbull. I feel quite sick, but I don't know what I have. Can I make a appointment with the doctor?

 **Constantine:** Oh-oh, you sound terribly ill my dear. Of course, you can come right away!

He then hung up.

 **Tommy:** It's even worse than I thought. I sound ill. That isn't good.

 **Robotboy:** Tommy sound like Tommy, not sick Tommy. Robotboy knows how sick Tommy sounds.

 **Tommy:** Robotboy, your scanner is defect remember? They said I sound ill. Can you bring me to the doctor please and quick? It's urgent.

Robotboy nodded. He hoped that the doctor would tell Tommy that he wasn't sick.

Tommy sat on Robotboy's back and they flew to the hospital at a very fast speed.


	5. Chapter 4: Visit to the hospital

**Hospital – Doctor's room**

Doctor Kamikazi was looking out of the window when he suddenly saw Robotboy and Tommy flying to the hospital.

 **Kamikazi:** Quick Constantine! They are here!

 **Constantine:** What? Already? That's quick. I just knocked out the real doctor, doctor Kamikazi.

In one hand he was holding a small baseball bat and in the other the real doctor, who was knocked unconscious.

Kamikazi looked in a mirror and just finished his doctor disguise. He put on a fake beard and a top hat and said

 **Kamikazi** : Well quickly, put him in that closet over there and make sure he doesn't make any noises. The last time we did this to the same doctor he made to many noises while that orangutan brother of Tommy was getting my castbot. We were almost caught!

 **Constantine** : Oh no worry. I will hide with him in the closet, beside I hit him good. He will be quiet for a while. Now, are you sure you can pretend to be a doctor?

 **Kamikazi:** Ofcourse I can! I have a fake beard, white jacket and a tophat! I only have to talk about illness and medicines and ta-da! It isn't that diffiuclt. Now go into that closet and don't come out of there until I see so!

 **Constantine** : I can come out of the closet whenever I feel like it

 **Kamikazi:** I meant when I am done here you empty-headed egghead!

Just as Constantine stepped in the closet with the doctor and closed it, Tommy ran into the office.

 **Tommy** : Doctor, sorry to disturb you. But I am not feeling very well. Can you tell me what's the problem?

 **Kamikazi** : Oh my, oh dear, oh oh dear, oh dear. It's good that you came so early.

Tommy looked worried at the doctor while the doctor just walked circles around him.

 **Kamikazi** : That doesn't look good at all

 **Tommy** : Tell me doctor, what is the matter with me?

 **Kamikazi** : Poor boy, you are really sick.

 **Tommy** : What disease do I got?

 **Kamikazi** : ALL OF THEM!

Tommy began to shiver and shaking and began to bite his fingernails.

 **Tommy** : All? No, no way. That isn't possible.

 **Kamikazi** : I am afraid it's true son. I never seen such a green skin. You also have really dark circles around your eyes, your blonde hair is almost white to the invisible, your nose is leaking like the Niagara waterfalls and you tremble like crazy!

Tommy was now also scared and didn't know what to say. In the meantime Robotboy was sitting in Tommy's backpack getting angry. He was thinking: This doctor is crazy. Tommy not green, now white hair and nose clean. Tommy not ill! Doctor lying.

But Robotboy wasn't allowed to get out of the backpack. He desperately tried to sit in there, but It was so difficult. The tiny robot wanted to come out of the backpack and then hit the doctor for lying to Tommy. But he knew that he shouldn't do that.

Tommy sat down on a chair and tried not to cry. With a vibrating and desperate voice he asked,

 **Tommy** : Oh doctor, please help me. What am I supposed to do?

The doctor went to a corner of the room. In that corner stood a big, brown box. It was almost the same size of a small freezer.

 **Kamikazi** : Take this. In this box you will find little boxes with a huge amount of medicines and disease controlling pills.

Go home and eat them all quickly. I need to take care of some patients and have to prepare myself for you. When I am done, I come to your house this afternoon to investigate you further.

Tommy jumped out of the chair, happier and shook the hands of the doctor.

 **Tommy** : Thank you so much! I will. I see you in the afternoon.

He then pulled the box out of the room and left.

Kamikazi looked out of the window and saw Tommy flying away on Robotboy's back, while the Robot was holding the box.

 **Kamikazi** : HaHaHaHa, my plan is working!

Constantine stepped out of the closet.

 **Constantine** : But boss. Isn't that very, very dangerous? He could die if he eats wrong and too much medicines and pills.

 **Kamikazi** : Don't worry. I didn't give him any medication at all. All the boxes are filed with colorless sugar candy. So when he eats them, it's isn't life threating. He only will get some stomach ache, feel nauseous and probably will throw up. Maybe some diarrhea, headache and dizziness will also come up.

 **Constantine** : Boss, that's nasty. And not nice at all.

 **Kamikazi** : I know, but it's also genius! Now he thinks he's ill, and tomorrow he will be ill! So when Doctor Kamikazi shows up he will be too weak to defend his precious robot.

Then Kamikazi began (not surprisingly) too laugh evilly, again.


	6. Chapter 5: Doctor's visit

**Tommy's room**

Deb and Dwight had left for a weekend to visit grandma T. They didn't saw Tommy and Tommy only found the letter they left behind for him and Donnie. Donnie wasn't home and was hanging downtown with his friends.

At Tommy's request he filled a big bucket with water and brought it to his room with a glass.

The Robotboy felt desperate. The whole return trip he tried to tell Tommy that the doctor wasn't right and the Tommy wasn't sick. But Tommy didn't listen. Tommy was convinced he was sick.

When Robotboy flied into Tommy's room, Tommy already started to eats the medication he got from the doctor.

Robotboy was worried. He hoped these medication would be good and not toxic like he once heard on television.

He gave the bucket to Tommy and Tommy thanked him. He continued to do this while taking a zip of water after every pill.

After an hour the doorbell ringed. Robotboy looked out of the window to see who was there. It was Lola.

He happily flew downstairs to open the door. He was hoping she could talked Tommy out of this.

When he opened the door, Lola stood there in anger and began to yell

 **Lola:** Why didn't you show up! We had an appointment. What are you…

Then she saw Robotboy and looked down. Her cheeks became red of shame.

 **Lola:** Oh sorry Robotboy, I didn't saw it was you. I am not mad at you. I thought you were Tommy

 **Robotboy:** No problem. Robotboy not angry.

Lola walked in and they walked up the stairs tom Tommy's room.

 **Lola:** Where is Tommy? We would meet at the cinema, but he didn't show up. Please don't tell me that he is working at some kind of microchip again with the curtains closed or that he is kidnapped?

 **Robotboy:** No chip, no kidnap. Tommy think he sick

 **Lola:** Uh? Sick? Since when? He wasn't sick at school.

They both walked into Tommy's room and she couldn't believe what she saw. Tommy was in his pajama's lying on bed, surrounded by many boxes of medication and a bucket of water. He didn't noticed that she walked in.

 **Lola:** Tommy, how are you?

Tommy looked up

 **Tommy:** Oh hi Lola. I am very, very sick. I got all diseases!

 **Lola:** What… all diseases? Is this some kind of excuses the you forgot our appointment again?

 **Tommy:** No, the doctor told me.

 **Robotboy:** Doctor lied

Tommy: No Robotboy, the doctor didn't. He studied for it, so he will know what's going on.

 **Lola:** You don't look or sound sick

She then put her hand on his forehead

 **Lola:** You also don't feel sick. What is going on.

 **Tommy:** I told you, I am sick. People told me and the doctor confirmed it. Now I have to take these medications and the doctor will visit in a hour. And I know I am sick because my stomach is hurting right now.

 **Lola:** Is there anything I can do for you? I know what, I will make you some soup. That will make you feel better.

Tommy shook his head and stood up in bed.

 **Tommy:** No thank you, these medication is working fine. I feel better already!

After saying that, his eyes began to roll and he fainted backwards back in bed, his head hitting the corner of his bed.

Lola and Robotboy gasped and rushed to him.

Lola picked up the bucket of water and threw it on him. Tommy woke up from it.

 **Tommy studded:** You see, I am not healthy, I need to take some more of that medication. Ro, can you give me some?

 **Robotboy:** No Tommy, I think these pills are make Tommy even sicker.

 **Tommy:** Ro, that's nonsense. Now give me them please.

Then Gus walked in the room.

 **Lola:** How did you came in?

 **Gus:** The normal way. Using the kitchen window. What's going on in here? Am I missing the fun?

Gus was holding a big sugared cotton candy he got from the store. The smell of the sugar triggered Tommy's stomach and he ran to the bathroom to threw up.

 **Gus:** I see. No fun here. What's the matter with him?

 **Lola:** He is ill. According to his doctor he's got many diseases

 **Gus:** Cool

 **Robotboy:** No cool G-man. Robotboy sure Doctor lied. Tommy wasn't sick, he goes to doctor and then is sick. Isn't right.

 **Gus:** Relax robodude. I am sure the doctor knows what he is saying

Tommy walked back in the room, ignoring everyone and went back in bed.

 **Tommy:** Can you guys please stop fighting? I..

Before he could finish his sentence, the doorbell began to ring.

 **Tommy:** That's probably the doctor. Gus, can you open the door for him please? Robotboy I am going to deactivate you for a while, alright?

Robotboy understood and nodded his head. Tommy deactivated him and caught him out of the air. He then calmly and carefully laid Robotboy next to him in bed.

Gus then came back in the room with the doctor.

 **Kamikazi** : Good afternoon Mr. Turnbull and friends.

He stroked his beard and looked at Tommy. He sat down on a chair that Lola placed next to Tommy's bed. He opened a little suitcase he was carrying and pulled out a stethoscope. He then put the earpieces in his ears and placed the other hand on Tommy's forehead.

 **Kamikazi:** Hmm, the hearth sounds like a time-bomb

He then took a blood pressure gauge, wrapped it around Tommy's shoulder and began to pump. The poor boy had the idea that his arm would fall off at any moment because the thing became narrower with every pomp.

Then suddenly, the doctor sticks one of his hands in Tommy's mouth and opened it. He then looked with a regular flashlight Tommy's throat.

After he was done he said

 **Kamikazi:** Well, good news. You're illness is declining. The medicine is working!

Tommy struck sigh of relief.

 **Lola:** That's wonderful news doctor!

 **Gus:** And now?

 **Kamikazi:** Well, the patient needs absolute peace and quiet. So it's better if you two would leave. He also absolutely needs a doctor at his side. Day and night!

 **Lola** : But which doctor wants to do that?

 **Kamikazi stood up and said** : Me of course! I really care about my patients and will do anything for them

Lola and Gus were relieved to hear this.

 **Lola:** Thank you so much doctor. Now we know that Tommy is in good hands.

 **Kamikazi:** No problem at all

 **Lola:** Tommy, we are going. Take care

 **Gus:** Thank you Doc, and take care dude! We will visit you tomorrow

 **Kamikazi:** That's alright. We both see you tomorrow again!

He waved at Lola and Gus leaving and waited till they were gone.

Tommy suddenly realized that his friends were leaving.

 **Tommy:** Guys, please stay. Don't leave just yet. I want…

The doctor had taken out a doctor's reflex hammer and hit Tommy on the head with it.

 **Tommy:** AUCH!

 **Kamikazi:** I said absolutely peace and quiet!

 **Tommy** (as he is rubbing his head): That hurts

The doctor then pulled out a funnel and without warning placed it in Tommy's mouth.

The boy began to struggle as he was almost chocked and his voice was muffled by the doctor's hand.

 **Kamikazi:** Stop moving! This is for your own health!

When he removed his hand to grab something, Tommy spit out the funnel and began to shout angrily

 **Tommy:** Let go of me! Don't touch me, go away.

In the meanwhile, Constantine arrived and broke open the front door.

 **Tommy** : What was that sound? What's going on in here? Who's there?

He tried to get out of bed, but the Doctor grabbed him firmly, and threw him back on his bed. The doctor was now almost laying on top of Tommy's body, trying to keep the boy stop moving and put the funnel back in Tommy's throat. Tommy felt very uncomfortable and was scared of what was happening.

The doctor took a box of sleeping pills out of his coat pocket and threw them in the funnel. Tommy swallowed them and the doctor let him go.

 **Tommy shouted angrily:** What was the meaning of that? You almost choked me and you hurt me!

Suddenly he became very, very tired.

 **Tommy:** What is happening to me. What did you do to me? This doesn't feel right.

He yawned and before he could rant any further, he felt in a deep, long sleep.

Kamikazi then removed the sweat from his forehead and Constantine walked in.

 **Constantine:** Well boss, how did it go?

Kamikazi removed his fake beard and said: It went very well. The boy is sleeping right now and won't wake up for a couple of hours.

Make me something to eat and when it's dark outside, we will leave with Robotboy.

Constantine went to the kitchen, while Kamikazi walked to Tommy's bed again.

He rolled Tommy aside and took Robotboy.

Before leaving he petted Tommy on the head.

 **Kamikazi:** Thank you very much Tommy. Too bad you are not awake to see my victory, hahahaha.

Kamikazi and Constantine left the house with Robotboy when it was dark and went straight to Kaziland.

When they arrived in Kaziland, Kamikazi went straight to bed. He was very pleased with himself and slept very good that night.


	7. Chapter 6: I was fooled!

**Next morning**

 _The next day Lola and Gus went back to Tommy's house to see how he was doing._

 **Lola:** I hope that he feels better now.

 **Gus:** Of course. What could have gone wrong? He has a doctor at is side the whole night?

Just as Gus tried to ring the front door, they both heard a loud scream out of Tommy's bedroom window. They quickly discovered that the front door was still open and they run upstairs to see what was going on.

They entered Tommy's bedroom and saw Tommy angrily screaming in the middle of his room. Still wearing his pajamas, he angrily pulled out some bits of the floor carpet and tore a magazine that was lying on the floor in half.

Lola and Gus grabbed him and tried to calm him.

 **Lola:** Tommy, please calm down.

 **Gus:** Relax dude! We are here, what's all the fuss about

Tommy calmed down and walked back to his bed. He sat on the edge and tears started to come out of his eyes.

 **Tommy** : Yesterday when you left, that doctor tried to choke me.

Lola and Gus stared at him in disbelief and worries.

 **Lola:** He did what?

Tommy kept looking to the ground.

 **Tommy:** Err, I don't know. I don't know what he tried. But he choked me almost to death and laid on top of me so I couldn't move. He then put a funnel in my throat and threw some kind of sleeping pills in it. When I woke up, my body was still hurting and he was gone.

 **Gus:** Wow dude, that's horrible.

 **Tommy:** It isn't even the worse. He took Robotboy with him. I called the hospital to get his name. But when I called, they said he was a fake doctor, because the real one was found tied up in a closet. So I have no idea where Robotboy could be, who took him and why.

The boy tried to keep his tears inside and sniffed.

 **Tommy:** I wish I had listened to Robotboy. He warned me that he thought that doctor was lying.

Lola comforted him, while Gus went downstairs to the kitchen. He was hoping to find a snack.

When he came back he said

 **Gus:** Tommy, did you have a Spanish dinner with that doctor?

Tommy looked up and stared at Gus.

 **Tommy:** No. What kind of a question is that?

 **Gus:** Well, the kitchen table shows that two people ate there and I found some tapas leftovers on the plates. I have eat them now.

 **Tommy:** tapas?

Suddenly he got a shivering over his back. He sat straight right up in bed and began to think.

He stood up and walked to his closet and took out a small box. In the box he kept pictures of all the villains he and Robotboy had faced. He did this so he and Robotboy always could remember who were the bad guys they have to watch out for. But also sometimes the stick the pictures on toy's and use the Human Fist doll to smash their villains for fun.

He took the mugshot picture of Kamikazi and looked at it. He imagined him with a fake beard and a top hat. He then quickly recognized the doctor.

Then out of anger, realizing that Kamikazi took Robotboy, he hit the door of the closet, hurting his hand.

 **Tommy:** It was Kamikazi! He fooled me!

 **Gus:** How?

 **Tommy:** He made me a hypochonder.

 **Gus:** A what?

 **Lola:** He made Tommy believe that he was seriously ill. It's called hypochondria.

 **Gus:** Oh, I get it now

 **Lola:** You still don't get it, do you?  
 **Gus:** Nope

Lola sighed.

 **Lola:** Kamikazi was the doctor and he and Constantine made Tommy belief that he was sick.

 **Gus:** Ah, that makes sense.

Then Gus sniffed his nose and walked towards the medication. He began to eat the pills.

 **Tommy:** Don't do that! It's toxic

 **Gus:** No dude, it's candy. I recognize that from far away. Believe me, this is just sugar.

 **Lola:** So that's why have been throwing up and felt miserable. He made you eat too much candy.

Tommy lied down on his bed.

 **Tommy:** I can't believe how stupid I am. How could I fall for all this?

 **Lola:** Don't worry, it's not your fault. It doesn't matter.

 **Tommy:** Yes it does. He made a fool out of me, and even worse He has Robotboy!

 **Tommy then shouted:** I kill him this time, I beat him to mash, I grill him in his own volcano, I shall him…

 **Lola:** No, don't do that. Let them pay for what they have done.

 **Tommy:** How?

 **Lola:** Do what they did to you. Let them feel how you felt.

 **Tommy:** Hmm, that's not a bad idea!

Then they began to work out their plan to get revenge and get Robotboy back.


	8. Chapter 7: Come quick, Tommy is sick!

**Kaziland**

 _Meanwhile at Kaziland, Dr. Kamikazi was busy working in his lab. He tied down Robotboy on a table and was about to cut him open._

 _Suddenly he was interrupted by Constantine._

 **Constantine:** Good morning boss. How are you today?

For once Dr. Kamikazi began not to shout at Constantine for interrupting him.

K **amikazi** : Well thank you Constantine. I am doing very well today. I am just about to cut open Robotboy, then I will finally know his secret to superactivation. Then with any luck, I can reuse his superactivation and use him to take over the world, finally!

Suddenly without warning a doorbell was ringing, meaning that someone was on Kaziland.

 **Kamikazi:** Who could that be? I am not expecting any visitors. Did you invite people to come over Constantine? You know I don't want that!

 **Constantine** : No boss, I didn't.

 **Kamikazi:** Who is ringing my doorbell then?

They both walked to the door and opened it. Kamikazi was surprised when he saw who was standing there. It was Lola.

 **Kamikazi:** Well what a surprise! What are you doing here and why are you here? You know that you are not allowed to be here.

Lola suddenly began to cry. Kamikazi didn't expected this and looked surprised.

 **Constantine:** What's wrong?

 **Lola:** I really don't want to bother you Dr. Kamikazi, and believe me, I am not visiting for fun. I come here because of Tommy. He sent me here.

 **Kamikazi:** Oh really? How is he doing?

He asked it with a grim on his face.

 **Lola:** Bad, really bad. We… we… we fear the worst. He doesn't have that much time left.

Kamikazi's grim disappeared.

 **Lola:** He wants to say goodbye to everyone for the last time, including his enemies.

 **Kamikazi:** But.. but how can he be so ill?

Constantine and Kamikazi backed away from Lola and began to whisper to each other.

 **Constantine:** Boss, this is probably our fault! We went too far.

 **Kamikazi:** I do believe you are right Constantine. I think that hypochondriasis had a effect on his brain.

 **Constantine:** And those sugar pills probably also didn't help.

 **Kamikazi:** Strange. I tried to kill him many times before without regretting it. And now when he is actually dying, I want to say goodbye to him.

 **Constantine:** You feel guilty boss?

 **Kamikazi:** No.. yes… I mean no. I just don't know. I feel guilty because I did it the wrong way. I want to get rid of him, but not like this I guess.

They turned back to Lola.

 **Kamikazi:** We are coming to say goodbye to him. It's the least we can do.

 **Lola:** Thank you very much. Come quickly, we don't have much time.

They quickly ran to the boat that Lola used to get to Kaziland and Constantine began rowing like crazy.

Now that both villains were gone, they didn't notice that Gus was left behind.

He travelled with Lola to the island and was hiding himself while Lola talked to Kamikazi. When they left, Gus went inside of Kamikazi's shelter.

He walked to Robotboy and activated him with the watch. Tommy had given Gus his watch for this once. Robotboy woke up and looked surprised at where he was and to Gus.

 **Robotboy:** Gus, were am i?

 **Gus:** No time for explanation Robodude. Right now, Kamikazi and Constantine are at sea and are going to Tommy's house. We need to be there before they do, got it?

 **Robotboy:** Oki doki smoki. And then?

 **Gus:** I will explain everything to you later, but now we have to hurry up!

Gus jumped on Robotboy's back and they quickly flew back home.


	9. Chapter 8: Chronic Joecobra

**Tommy's bedroom**

Sometime later, Lola walked in Tommy's room with Dr. Kamikazi and Constantine.

They both were shocked to see Tommy. This time his skin was really almost green, He had dark circles around his eyes and his hair was almost white. He looked like a real sick person.

 **Tommy:** Constantine! Dr. Kamikazi! You both came and made it. Thank you

He laughed at them and began to coughing.

 **Constantine:** We came as soon as we hear. How do you feel?

 **Kamikazi:** Yeah, how are thing going?

 **Tommy:** Well, unfortunately I am very sick. And I wanted to see you guys before I, well, before I die. I just want to say goodbye and of course I want to thank you both.

Without you and Constantine, my life would be boring and without any adventure. So, yeah, thank you guys.

Upon hearing this, Constantine began to cry.

 **Kamikazi:** But, what do you have exactly?

 **Tommy:** Well, I wish I could explain it correctly, but I can't. But my doctor can.

Suddenly a tall men walked into the room. He was wearing a darksuit with tie, dark glasses that covered his eyes, a moustache and a top hat.

 **The doctor:** Gooday gentleman. My name is doctor Bean, Jan van Bean. Unfortunately my patient is very ill.

Kamikazi: What does he have?

 **The doctor:** Unfortunately he has _chronic joecobra_ , a very rare and painful disease. It's also very contagious! Everyone who comes near him can be infected!

 **Kamikazi and Constantine:** What?!

 **The doctor:** Yes. But you don't have to worry. It's already in the non-contagious zone right now. I injected myself and his family and friends with a antiserum.

 **Constantine:** Phew, that's good to hear.

 **The doctor:** Yes indeed. But I am awfully worried about my colleague.

 **Kamikazi:** Huh?

 **The doctor:** Well I heard that an other doctor has visited my patient yesterday and his life is in great danger!

Kamikazi began to shiver and stuttered:

 **Kamikazi:** But… but I was that doctor! Does that means that I am infected?

 **Constantine:** Boss, it also means that you have infected me!

 **The doctor:** Gentlemen, why are you looking so pale?

 **Gus:** Yeah, you guys look terrible, a very unhealthy skin color.

 **Lola** : They began to smell as well

Tommy was sitting in bed and began to couch towards Kamikazi and Constantine

 **Tommy:** Are you two sweating just like me?

They did, but out of fear. But they only noticed the sweating

 **Tommy:** I feel quit confused. How about you guys?

They also felt confused. They looked at each other and came to only one conclusion: They were infected and sick!

 **Kamikazi:** Eh, er, eh, I think I am leaving now. It's stuffy in here.

 **Constantine:** I leave to. I need some fresh air. Dr. Kamikazi, are you feeling hot as well so all of the sudden?

 **Kamikazi:** Yes Constantine, I do. Quick, get out of here!

They both quickly run away in fear, back to Kaziland.

In the room everyone began to laugh very loud. Robotboy came out of his hiding place and he and Tommy shared a hug.

The doctor took of his fake moustache, his top hat and that dark glasses. He took his regular classes, ut them on and revealed himself. It was professor Moshimo who had come to help Tommy and Lola with their plan.

 **Moshimo:** And, was i convincing?

 **Tommy:** You were the best professor! They believed everything you said.

 **Gus:** Did you see how scared they were? Hahahaha

 **Moshimo:** It serves them right. I hope that Kamikazi has learned his lesson.

 **Tommy:** And thanks to Lola and her make-up and hair-spray they really believed that I was seriously ill.

 **Lola:** But what are they going to do now?

 **Moshimo:** Well, they are on their way to Kaziland. He will find a flyer that Gus left behind for them. It's about the only cure for _chronic joecobra_. To get it, he only has to call a number.

 **Gus:** Your number?

 **Moshimo:** No Goose, it's the number of the same company that made those sugar candy's. And they promised me to give Kamikazi as much as he wants!

They all began to laugh.

Later in the evening, Tommy and Robotboy were playing a videogame. When Robotboy defeated Tommy, Tommy looked angrily at him and then laughed.

 **Tommy:** Look Robotboy, about yesterday. I am sorry I didn't believe you at first. I should have listened to you about the fact that I wasn't sick at all.

 **Robotboy:** It doesn't matter Tommy. Robotboy once believed Bjorn made me a real boy. I also didn't listen. We all make mistakes.

Tommy laughed.

 **Tommy:** Yeah, you are right. We all make mistakes. I wonder if Kamikazi already discovered the fact that he isn't ill.

 **Robotboy:** Let's see.

Tommy hopped on Robotboy's back and the both flew to Kaziland.

When they arrived, the peeked carefully through a small window. They both saw Kamikazi and Constantine, both still eating the sugar candy, believing it was medication.

 **Constantine** : Boss, I don't feel right. My tummy hurts.

 **Kamikazi:** Stop complaining and keep eating these pills! Just be happy that I found that flyer. This will save our lives!

 **Constantine:** I think I have to throw up.

Tommy was happy with what he saw and he and Robotboy flew back home.

While they were flying, Tommy had to sneeze and sniffed his nose.

 **Robotboy:** No Tommy, you no ill, is just fresh air in nose!

Tommy looked down at Robotboy and they both began to laugh hysterically.


End file.
